1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to ornamental devices, and, more particularly, to an assembly attachment for ornamental devices to facilitate hanging of the ornament and the placement of light bulbs therewithin for the purpose of illumination.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
The use of ornamental devices, such as Christmas tree ornaments, on festive occasions is well known in the art. Various types of clips and other attachments are available to hang these ornaments.
The insertion of light bulbs into hollow ornaments for illumination of the ornament is also known, and various means to secure the light bulb within the ornament are disclosed in the prior art.